Beauty and the beast
by BestKGamer
Summary: There was a beauty that was named Lapis Lazuli but her father was kidnaped and she had to find out who did it.
1. The begining

Far far away there lived a beauty called Lapis Lazuli she lived with her father Amazonite Lazuli, who was murchen and traveled a lot.

In the morning Lapis Lazuli would get up early and go to the bakery.

E:"Hello there Lapis."

L:"Hello Emerald can you give me one bread please?"

Emerald gave her the bread and while she was heading home and reading, that's when the "hansome" Jasper showed up on his white horse to flirt with Lapis, who didn't like him one bit.

J:"Lapis dear what are you doing, you shoudn't read, that's for men to do!"

L:"Jasper leave the book alone! I like to read that's all."

J:"But you shouldn't read, you should be home and cleaning. Uhh women these days." And with that he threw the book in the mud.Lapis went after it.

"Thout I couldn't hate him any more" Thout Lapis to herself.

Le time skip

Lapis came home to the site of her father leaving.

L:"Father where are you going?"

A:"My dear I have to go on a trip to try and sell my machines. Do you want anything dear?"

L:"Just a rose father, that's all I ask for."

A:"I thout you're going to ask for a dress or something else. Oh well. I wont be home for two monts. Ok?"

And with that he left.


	2. What hapened?

Two months has passed and Lapis hasn't seen her father yet. But to her surprise his horse made it to home. She didn't question it. She got on the horse and let it lead.

After a while she found herself in front of a castle.

It was very beautiful ,but the strange thing was ,only one window was shining. She got down of the horse and went in. Only few candles were lighting the whole casle. Out of the blue she heard screams, so she followed the sound.

Le time skip

After a while she found the sourse of the sound, but the view terefied her. It was her father almost beat to death and chained up. Her father saw her he said.

A:"Lapis dear run from here and never return."he comanded

L:"But father I can't leave you here!"she dedpanded

A:"Yes, you can and you will. The beast is not merceful at all so run !" His voice was angry.

But it was to late the beast was right behind her. It was huge with horns, blonde fur and glowing green eyes.

B:"You should have listened to you're father."the beast said with scary voice

L:"Please let my father go and take me as you're prisoner instead."Lapis begged

B:"Very well then. Old man you're free to go and don't return ever." Said angrily the beast.

It took Lapis some convincing to do before her father left.


	3. Who are you really? Pt1

(A/N Here we follow what hapened with Lapis)

Lapis didn't care how much pain she will bear. But the beast didn't touch her instead he locked her in a room with a giant bed and a huge dresser a candle holder, a clock and tea set. She laid on the bed and started to cry. While crying she somehow heard voices.

L:"I must be going crazy. "

C:"Not at all dear."

L:"What the heck! Are you talking to me?"

C:"Yes honey now you must dress up for dinner, our master is expecting you."

W:"O dear I GOT so many dresses for you!"said the wardrope

L:"What the-. You too? Is the tea setting talking too?"

K: "Hey there I've got a name you know!"

L:"O MY GOD."

K:"I'm Pearl and the" cup" here is Steven. The "clossed" is Conny, the "clock" Amethist" and the "candle holder" is Garnet. Now let's get you in a dress. "

L:" What no. "

Le time skip

The "things" had forsfully dressed Lapis in a beautiful yellow ball dress and led her to the dinning room, there she saw the beast. The inhuman thing was in green suit. "It looks good on him" she thout and blushed.

L:"So who are you actually?"asked rudly.

B:"Oh how rude of me, I'm Peridot Diamond the king of this kingdom." said while bowing.

L:"Well I'm Lapis Lazuli a girl from the village. I'm preaty normal." and she also bowed.

P:"Well I think you're preaty unique and very beautiful in this dress I may say."

L:"Thank you very much you're magesty. You look very hansome too." the lady said while blushing.

P:"No need to call me that it's just Peridot."

L:"Ok I understand."

The two of the sat on the table eating while having smal talk with eachother. After they ate the inhuman thing said:

"Would you like to dance with me?" of course she said yes.

For the two of them the night was magical.


	4. Who are you really? Pt2

A/N here we follow what hapened with Peridot

The prince could hear screaming from the beautis room. He got very woried but heard "I don't want to dress up like this." be felt better. He himself got ambushed and was dragged to the washroom.

He was beenig cleaned by his survent Topas. Now he was wet and smelling like a soaked dog. They didn't noticed butGarnet was there and started to speak. The two of them jumped as he spoke.

G:"SORRY to disturb but what are you planning to do for the dinner."

P:"Well first we need food."

G:"That was obvios."

P:"Then music and romanting lights if that's posible Garnet."

G:"Sure thing sure but you have to confest you're love to her."

P:"I can't I'm too nervous!"

G:"Sure but you dont have too much time the rose has only five more pedalls. You care for her don't you?"

P:"Of course I do!"

G:"Then you have to tell her you love her."

P:"You're right I'll do it thanks Garnet."

Le time skip

L:"It was very magical night."

P:"I hope it was."

L:"It was."

P:"So I have been thinking you can go any where ,but the eastern part. Ok?"

L:"I understand."

P:"Good, it's time to sleep tomorow we will explore together." and the ruler kissed Lapis on the head. She blussed like tomato.


	5. So many books and so little answers

The next the beauty and the beast started exploring the castle, but stayed away from the west side. Finally they reached the library.

L:"O MY GOD THERE SO MANY BOOKS IN HERE."said Lapis while she eyed the library.

P:"I thout you didn't like books. "he said unsure of himself.

L:" Who told you that? I love books! "the beauty said full of happines.

P:" It's not that much I have read them all. "the King said proudly" If you want to read anything fell free to do it. "

Le time skip

After a while of exploring the got to their room to rest, but something about the eastern part was bugging her. She went there and saw a rose with five pedals left of it. Next to the conteined rose was a Miror. When she grabbed it she saw her father very ill. Right after that she saw the beast behind her.

P:"I thout I told you not to come in here." his eyes were starting to glow"I gave you ONE simple rule and you BROKE IT"

Lapis wasn't goig to give up so easly

L:"This is why don't let me here huh? Because of a stupid ROSE!"

P:"IT'S not stupid it's my life"

L:"Wha-" Lapis was confused

P:"A wich cursed me and I ended up loking like this." he said while showing himself"The rose is the sourse of my life, when the rose has no more pedal, it means my life is over. "

L:" How can we remove the curse? "said sadly

P:" It doesn't matter. I know you're father is ill, so go take care of him. If you want to see me again tell to the miror you want see me and the image of me will apear. Now GO. "

She didn't think twice she just got on her father's horse and went home.


	6. What have I done?

When she made it home her father was very happy.

A:"Lapis you're really here."

L:"Hey."

Right after he blacked out

L:"FATHER!"her voice was filled with worry.

J:" Lapis, where have you been all this time? "Jasper asked

L:" I was with the beast. "Lapis said strictly

J:" With the beast you must be going crazy"he said grabbing her by arm aggressively"You're going to the insane insulin!"

L:"What NO! I'm not crazy!"and with that she got out the mirror and said "I want to see the beast".The mirror obeyed and showed Peridot on the cliff of his castle while he was roaring with tears in his eyes."What have I done!" the beauty thought.

J:"There really is a monster ,I thought you were going crazy!"

J:"Lapis you're going to be safe now . WE'LL KILL THE BEAST."he put Lapis on his horse and led the animal to the village.

J:"Everyone Lapis has seen the monster ,with big teeth and claws and big mighty horns, he can kill and eat all of us."Jasper said imitating the monster.

L:"He's not a monster!"she exklame

J:" Then what is he?"

L:" A cursed soul. "she said shyly

J:" He's a monster and he deserves to die! And you will stay here."He said controlingly

The villegers yelled in agreement and folloed him behind with torches and forks.

Le time skip

Lapis couldn't take it so she rode on her fathers horse to warn Peridot.


	7. I'm sorry I'm here now!

When Lapis showed up it was too late. The villagers were trying to break down the door.

L:"Oh no I'm too late, they are going to kill him!"she said worried while wathing the villagers open the door.

Lapis went in after everyone so she wouldn't get cauth. She got on the roof where she saw Peridot.

L:" Peridot!"she said exited.

P:" Lapis wacht out!"Jasper was behind her, he was going to stab her. As fast as the light he took the stab. It was Right in the stomach.

J:" Lapis I told you to stay at the village! "he was red.

L:" Peridot!"Lapis tryed to reach him, but Jasper cauth her by the arm.

L:"Jasper let go!" she comanded

J:" Not until you say you love me!"

L:"I-i... never even liked you!" she screamed

J:"Then you have to die with the monster."Jasper demanded and let go of her

He grabed his knife and was about stab her but Peridot grabed him by his colar and said.

P:" Don't you dare hurt the on that I love! "The inhuman king said with glowing eyes and let go of him. Jasper was screaming while falling to his dead. The villagers were spoked by the utensils and were out of the casle to withnes Jasper dead. Peridot then fell on the roof bleading out.

L:" Peridot I'm here. I'm sorry. I love you. " she said while crying

P:"It's fine Lapis. I love you too." and with that the last pedal of the rose fell. But something incredible happened. Peridot was lifted up in the air and started glowing. A minute later there was a well Build tall man with blonde hair and green eyes like the forest.

L:" Peridot is that you? "she asked shyly

P:" Yes it's me Lapis." the man said.

Lapis ran over to Peridot and kissed him passionately. He didn't expected it but kissed her back. They were crying while they were wearing big smiles.


	8. The big day

Conny:"Lapis are you gonna need help with the dress darling?"

L:"YES!"said the bride from behind the door

C:" Ok. I'm coming in."said Conny and entered

Lapis was almost ready, but could't pull the zupper from behind. Conny helped her do it.

C:" Dear you look gorgeous! "said Conny and Lapis smiled

C:" But you won't need clothes for after the party! " she said teasingly and Lapis was red like tomato now.

At that moment her father Amazonite walked in.

A:" Lapis you look amazing!"

L:"Thank you father."

A:"So are you ready?"

L:"Yes of course!" she said exited

Her father grabbed her under her under her arm and led her to the altar. There was Peridot in a green suit and black shoes.

A:"If you do anything to my little girl I wiil kill you." the bride father said to the groom

P:"I wont do anything bad to her sur." he said nervously.

Pope:"So now we can start."

Le time skip because I don't know what the pope says

Pope:"Do you Lapis Lazuli take Peridot Diamond as you're husband?"

L:"I do."

Pope:"Do you Peridot Diamond take Lapis Lazuli as you're wife?"

P:"I do."

Pope:" Now you can kiss the bride."


End file.
